Jake Glasess
by TotetSchopfer
Summary: Jake solo era un chico normal, más aplicado que el común denominador de los chicos de su edad, pero eso está apunto de cambiar.../ Creepypasta original.


Era un día común. Yo, como siempre, iba a la escuela en el turno matutino (realmente, el único que tenía mi escuela).

Mi nombre es Jake Blosser. Soy un muchacho de 15 años, mi aspecto es normal: estatura media (1.70 m), delgado, de cabello pelirrojo, ninguna cicatriz, ojos color almendra y constitución promedio.

Desperté como siempre, mi madre me había preparado el desayuno para luego irse a trabajar. Yo no vivía con mi padre pero si con la pareja de mi mamá. Él también estaba trabajando y llegaría hasta muy tarde.

Baje a la cocina y me prepare un desayuno algo escaso con lo que había, la casa se sentía un poco sin nadie en ella, aunque nunca me ha disgustado estar solo, la mayor parte del tiempo lo estoy así que ya me acostumbre. Al terminar mi comida fui a lavarme los dientes, prepare mis cosas y me cambie; mientras hacía estas dos últimas prendí la tele y el DVD que tenía en mi cuarto, y vi un rato un anime. Cuando vi que ya se acercaba la hora de irme fui al baño y al volver busque mi dinero pero no lo encontré, no le di importancia.

Ya para irme busque con la vista el lugar donde mi almuerzo debía estar, no lo encontré, en su lugar encontré una nota de mi madre que me decía que se le había olvidado comprar las cosas de mi almuerzo y que no tenía dinero para dejarme.

-Joder- murmure como si alguien pudiera oírme- y para colmo he perdido mi dinero.

Este día empezaba a verse como un día de la chingada.

En los pocos minutos que me quedaban busque de nueva cuenta mi dinero sin éxito. Murmure entre dientes, descontando el maldito almuerzo requería el dinero para unos materiales, que remedio, tuve que irme sin comprarlos en la papelería cercana a mi hogar, tengo una suerte del demonio hoy.

Como para reafirmarlo sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor en la garganta al tragar saliva, genial, lo que me faltaba, me estoy enfermando ¡¿Este día puede ser peor?! Por un momento la idea de regresar a mi casa sin importar los regaños de después cruzo por mi mente, sin embargo la deseche pues soy alguien bastante responsable…

Llegue a la Escuela casi derrapando, se me había hecho algo tarde por estar buscando el bendito dinero. Cuando entre al salón no habían tocado el timbre pero ya todos estaban dentro, incluida la maestra, pero asumí que aun podía pasar.

El día transcurrió normal excepto porque mis "compañeros" estaban más molestos de lo normal.

Al salir al receso vi que la mayoría hacia un grupo alrededor de cuatro de mis compañeros, los que yo llamaba "los alborotadores" pues siempre estaban a la cabeza de cualquier travesura que pasara en la Escuela (y a veces fuera de ella), supuse que estaban planeando una nueva broma y le reste importancia.

En la clase siguiente la maestra salió un momento y ellos inmediatamente empezaron a armar alboroto. Como jefe de grupo que soy estuve obligado a anotar a todos en una lista y entregársela a la maestra cuando volvió y ella les puso un citatorio a cada uno de ellos , eso para mí se volvió el error más grande que cometí.

Al finalizar las clases una de "Los alborotadores" se acercó a mí y me invito a una "Reunión de amigos" para platicar cosas sobre el grupo, acepte suponiendo que era mi deber como jefe de grupo.

Al llegar a mi casa avise de aquello a mi madre que después de hacerme un par de preguntas me dejo ir con la condición de que no volviera tarde.

Solo me cambie y fui al lugar de la reunión, me sorprendí al encontrar un edificio viejo y herrumbroso pero me dije que esa era la clase de lugares que mis compañeros utilizaban para armar sus fiestas; por las mañas que les sabía no me sorprendía.

Al entrar no encontré a nadie, más aun, no encontré señal de que se fuera a dar una reunión (ni ninguna otra cosa) en aquel lugar. Aun así avance un poco hasta distinguir un enorme candelabro de vidrio en lo alto del techo, me acerque todavía más admirando las pequeñas piedrecillas que aun con la escasa luz brillaban.

Repentinamente oí el ruido que hace una cuerda al ser soltada y ese sonido que hace al correr rápidamente por un carrete, era un chico listo así que casi enseguida me di cuenta de lo que pasaba e intente quitarme del lugar de impacto.

El candelabro se estrelló estrepitosamente en el suelo, haciendo que cientos o miles de vidrios volaran por todo el lugar. Obviamente estos se clavaron en toda mi carne, a pesar de que hice vano intento de cubrir mi cara y corazón con mis brazos, creo que fue peor, di contra el suelo hecho un alfiletero humano, dolía como los mil infiernos, morí lentamente desangrado. Lo último que vi fue a "Los alborotadores" salir de su escondite con sendas sonrisas pintadas en sus asquerosos rostros.

=FIN… DE MI VIDA=

Desperté (o algo así) y no sentía dolor. Mire a mi alrededor y note una figura a mi alrededor, me gire y me encontré con mi cadáver lleno de los filosos proyectiles, di un paso atrás algo asustado y en shock, digo, acababa de ver mi cuerpo sin vida lo cual quiere decir que yo estoy muerto, yendo por esa línea también significa que soy un fantasma.

Observe que mi espíritu seguía manteniendo la forma mutilada de mi muerte, no había nadie, el lugar se hallaba vacío y silencioso. Tome en mis manos el collar que siempre llevo y al cual considero un amuleto, mire el símbolo inscrito en él y de repente la sensación de una aspiradora absorbiéndome me lleno; al instante siguiente me encontraba en una especie de dimensión paralela con ventanas a todos los objetos reflejantes que hay en este mundo. Una en particular me llamó la atención, oía unas voces conocidas, endiabladamente conocidas, que se reían a carcajadas.

Al asomarme me encontré con la vista de los causantes de mi muerte en un bar tomando y riéndose de lo lindo, no tenía que ser un genio para darme cuenta de que no estaban arrepentidos de lo que me hicieron.  
Sonreí sadicamente, sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Salí de mi escondite y enseguida me vieron, lo note en sus caras de pánico. Sin saber muy bien como hice que todas las botellas explotaran dándoles una muerte muy parecida a la mía, excepto a dos que se refugiaron a tiempo, me acerque a ellos.

-Anden los perdono, no se asusten ¡Denme un abrazo!- exclame sin borrar aquella sádica sonrisa.

Ambos sabían bien qué pasaría si se me acercaban e intentaron alejarse de mí pero estaban heridos y no podían moverse bien. Llegue al primero y le di un abrazo, literalmente, mortal; obtuve un macabro placer al sentir que los vidrios de mi cuerpo se clavaban en el suyo acabando con su vida.

Antes de poder acabar de igual manera con el otro oí las sirenas de las patrullas, así que me limite a arrancar un vidrio bastante grande de mi brazo y lanzárselo antes de desaparecer.

Ahora, supongo que se preguntaran que deben hacer para evitar mi presencia, fácil, simplemente tienen que evitar lastimar a alguien gravemente o abusar de alguien delante de cualquier superficie reflejante… cosa muy difícil en este mundo donde casi cualquier cosa crea un reflejo ¿no?

=FIN=


End file.
